


El Tormento de Keith Kogane

by VirdisDrachen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst and Drama, Drama, Haunting, Healing, Horror, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychics, Psychological Horror, Suspense, psychic!keith, psychic!shiro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirdisDrachen/pseuds/VirdisDrachen
Summary: Como escritor y psíquico, Takashi Shirogane ha visto y experimentado muchas cosas. Él es el rostro del futuro para los psíquicos, pionero en un papel para su aceptación / lugar en la actualidad. Ha ayudado a muchos a comprender sus habilidades y ha dado una voz a aquellos que no la tienen.Pero Keith Kogane es diferente





	1. Un Llamado de Ayuda

Hay cosas que la gente no puede entender. Cosas que, algunos dicen, son quizás inexplicables; Independientemente de cuántos diplomas y reconocimientos han de colgar en las paredes.

Encima de un escritorio, demostración de elegancia con su color café oscuro, yacía una placa con el título "Dr. Samuel Holt" tallado en oro. Algo que muchos verían como un símbolo de gran orgullo.

Pero, el hombre sentado detrás de dicho escritorio, Samuel, a pesar de sus calificaciones y títulos, se encontró literalmente rascándose la cabeza. Los ojos de color marrón claro miraron por encima sus espejuelos al archivo abierto de su último paciente.

Keith Kogane. Edad, veintiuno. Registros de condiciones que presuntamente le han diagnosticado. Recetas de innumerables medicamentos con efectos secundarios por los cuales Samuel preferiría que sus pacientes, o cualquiera, para el caso, no pasaran.

Samuel pasó a la siguiente página.

"Insomnio. Alucinaciones. Dependencia al alcohol. Comportamiento agresivo. Ataques de ansiedad. Parálisis del sueño. Al paciente se le ha diagnosticado paranoia y disociación. Después de varias semanas con benzodiazepina (20 mg, 3 veces al día), el paciente notó lo siguiente: mareos, confusión, somnolencia, visión borrosa, debilidad, dificultad para hablar (observada), falta de coordinación (observada), ansiedad, dolores de cabeza, náuseas. El paciente no ha mostrado mejoría." Suavemente, Sam recitó las notas escritas por su propia mano con solo un vistazo de la página, cosas que ha memorizado hace mucho tiempo. Pero no importa cuántas veces mirara esos recordatorios, la última nota en particular no le sentó bien.

_Hay algo más._  Un inquieto picor provocado por lo que él consideraba era su intuición, insatisfecha con las conclusiones que la experiencia de su carrera le dicta.

Samuel suspiró frotándose la sien y luego se sentó derecho en su silla. A su derecha estaba su escritorio mostrando las imágenes de viejos tabloides. Los titulares en letras en negrillo sobre las imágenes que cubren la mayor parte de la primera página.

**¡ASESINATO Y SUICIDIO EN HOGAR FAMILIAR!**

**¡NIÑO ABUSADO POR PADRES MENTALMENTE ILÍCITOS!**

**'FUE CULPA DE LOS FANTASMAS' ASEGURA EL NIÑO**

La imagen que siempre más llegó al corazón de Samuel fue la de un niño con cabello oscuro protegido por las autoridades, la imagen capturada en medio movimiento. El miedo acechando en silencio en lo poco que se puede ver de la cara magullada del niño pequeño.

La imagen era desgarradora y mucho más cuando Samuel estaba viendo las consecuencias de primera mano. Ese pobre muchacho, convertido en un hombre joven con demasiadas paredes porque nadie ha tenido la capacidad de entenderlo. Sin embargo, no podía culparlos, el mismo Sam no estaba seguro de qué hacer con este paciente peculiar, pero no estaba dispuesto a simplemente rendirse.

Pero no significaba que fuera menos frustrante. Algunos pueden llamarlo instinto o un "presentimiento", pero Samuel estaba convencido de que él solo no podía ayudar al joven Keith Kogane. Por eso aún estaba en la oficina a últimas hora de la tarde, sentado detrás de su gran lujoso escritorio, esperando con impaciencia una llamada importante.

Los ojos de Sam se dirigieron a su teléfono móvil, moviendo los dedos para alcanzar esos pocos centímetros para agarrarlo. Sam decidió darle un poco más de tiempo.

_Sonará._  La vocecita dentro de su cabeza le dijo:  _Debe estar ocupado, pero volverá a llamar_.

Peor no estaba de más comprobar si había alguna llamada perdida, por si el teléfono estaba configurado en vibración.

Un leve golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó de sus profundos pensamientos. Sam parpadeó varias veces para enfocarse en la realidad justo a tiempo para ver a su esposa entrando.

"¿Estoy interrumpiendo querido?" su esposa preguntó mientras miraba por la puerta, seguramente notando la mirada ligeramente sorprendida en su rostro.

"Ah, Colleen. No, no, está bien, solo estaba --- me asustaste un poco. "Tenía un poco de pensamientos profundos, ya sabes". Samuel le ofreció una sonrisa jovial a lo largo de su oración con la esperanza de disipar la mirada de preocupación que arrugaba el rostro de Colleen. Samuel no se lo perdió cuando los ojos marrones de Colleen echaron un rápido vistazo a la pantalla de la computadora.

Ella zumbó suavemente mientras entraba en la habitación y caminaba hacia Sam. Él la siguió con la mirada mientras ella se paraba a su lado y le puso la mano en el hombro, frotandolo con el pulgar.

"Lo siento querido, solo vine aquí para decirte que la cena está lista. Pero ya veo que todavía estás trabajando con el caso de Keith. "

Samuel la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, luego cerró el archivo confidencial y golpeó la punta de su bolígrafo contra su libreta mientras asentía. "Estoy revisando las notas para la sesión de mañana."

Colleen parecía como si estuviera esperando para ver si su esposo agregaría algo más, ya que su siguiente pregunta surgió un largo momento después, "¿Has escuchado algo de Shiro?"

Samuel respondió con un suspiro, "No. Aún no. He intentado llamarlo varias veces, pero el chico debe estar ocupado. Ya sabes cómo es él."

"Oh, y  _como_  lo se," Colleen sonrió con cariño, devolviendo el gesto mientras frotaba el hombro de Samuel. "Estoy segura de que te responderá tan pronto como vea tus llamadas." Sam estaba asintiendo con la cabeza a lo largo de sus palabras, Colleen levantó una ceja y añadió, "Pero mientras tanto, creo que deberías tomar un pequeño descanso. No será bueno, y podría decirse que también irónico, que un  _Doctor_  se enferme por exceso de trabajo."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que, bueno, ya sabes." Samuel puso su mano sobre la de ella, sus ojos mirando por encima de sus espejuelos.

"Por supuesto. Entiendo." Ella se inclinó para besarle la frente, "Te esperaré en la mesa ".

"Bien. Estaré allí en pocos. ¿De acuerdo? "

Ella asintió y luego se fue.

Samuel se quedó mirando la puerta por un tiempo después de que Colleen la cerrara detrás de ella. Él no la iba a hacer esperar mucho, pero realmente quería dejar un poco más de tiempo para recibir la llamada que tanto estaba esperando. Revisó su teléfono de nuevo, y todavía no había nada.

"Tal vez debería seguir revisando para matar un poco de tiempo." Samuel murmuró para sí mismo mientras revisaba el registro de Keith de nuevo.

Una vez más, en lugar de absorber sus observaciones, los pensamientos se desviaron a las preocupaciones con respecto a Keith.

_Me pregunto si ese chico tomó su medicina esta noche. ¿Debo llamar para comprobar en él? No quiero parecer que estoy molestando al chico, a pesar de todos sus problemas, tiene una clara tendencia independiente ... Tal vez debería enviarle un mensaje de texto a Katie, espero que a ella no le importe comprobar si hay ..._

Capturándose a sí mismo distraído, Samuel ahuecó su propia barbilla y acarició su barba mientras miraba su teléfono. Suponiendo que no estaría mal hacer la llamada, se acercó a su dispositivo.

Y sonó de pronto cuando su mano estaba flotando apenas unos centímetros por encima del objeto. Samuel se inclinó hacia delante para asegurarse de que estaba leyendo bien el nombre que se mostraba en la pantalla. Luego respondió sin pensarlo dos veces una vez que estuvo seguro de quién estaba llamando.

"¡Shiro! ¿Como estas mi chico? ¡Esperaba que llamaras pronto!" Samuel respondió con entusiasmo, reclinándose en su silla y girándose hacia la ventana de vidrio.

_"Hey tío Sam! Lo siento por no contestar antes, estaba trabajando en un caso. No quise hacerte esperar."_

Samuel se rió entre dientes ante el tono humilde de disculpa del joven en el otro lado del teléfono. "Ay, no te preocupes por eso. Imagine que estabas ocupado. Fue otro caso resuelto, espero?"

Una risa tímida precedió a la respuesta: _"Podrías decir eso. Fue un caso bastante ... difícil. Énfasis en la parte_ ** _difícil._** _"_

Sam se rió, "Pero nada que Takashi Shirogane no pudo resolver, estoy seguro."

Shiro se rió entre dientes y Sam pudo imaginarse claramente a Shiro rascándose un lado de su cabeza. Un hábito peculiar de Shiro con el que Samuel estaba familiarizado, y que nunca ha dejado a Shiro.

_"Sí, bueno, realmente no puedo dejar un caso sin terminar. Me perseguiría en mi sueño ... a veces, literalmente "._

Samuel sonrió y asintió, mientras giraba su pluma entre sus dedos. _Asi es Shiro, siempre ayudando a los demás ... Por eso ..._

"Bueno, me alegro de que hayas podido volver a ayudar a alguien. Puedo pensar que estas bien, ¿Sí?

_"Oh sí, estoy perfectamente bien. Cansado, pero en una sola pieza."_

Samuel se sintió aliviado al escuchar eso, sin embargo no lo expresó porque Shiro lo cortó rápidamente antes de que la palabra pudiera salir de su boca.

_"Pero tío Sam ... espero no estar siendo grosero pero ... hay algo que te está molestando, ¿Verdad? Y sea lo que sea, estás realmente ansioso por decirme."_

La boca de Samuel se movió, pero no salió ninguna palabra, la sorpresa se convirtió en asombro cuando miró su teléfono y luego lo presionó contra su oreja. "Wow, te has vuelto más diestro."

_"He ..._ **_aprendido_ ** _algunas cosas nuevas. Pero lo dejaremos para otro momento."_

Y Samuel estuvo de acuerdo, por el momento, dejaría de lado la sutil vacilación en la respuesta que Shiro ofreció. "Claro. Bien, entonces, Shiro, sé que eres un joven ocupado, con los libros y tus casos, pero esperaba que me concedieras un momento de tu tiempo."

_"Claro que si. No importa lo llena que esté mi agenda, siempre haría espacio para ustedes. Tú lo sabes."_

Con una cariñosa sonrisa, Samuel se dijo a sí mismo que debería haber sabido más que bailar alrededor de lo que quería decirle a Shiro. La imagen de familia que tenía en su escritorio, entre el soporte del lápiz y la placa de su nombre, sirvió como testamento; Colleen y él mismo en la parte posterior de la imagen con sonrisas cariñosas y orgullosas. Versiones más jóvenes de su hijo y su hija haciendo muecas. Junto a ellos, una versión más joven de Shiro, que sonreía alegremente, pero Samuel lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Shiro había estado a punto de seguir el ejemplo de sus hijos.

"Solo quería volver a verificar, asegúrate de no interrumpir ninguno de tus proyectos".

_"Está bien. Solo dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¡El suspenso me está matando!"_

Shiro se rió, lo que le aseguró a Sam aún más. Sin embargo, no respondió de inmediato, ya que estaba considerando cómo explicar a pesar de tener un amplio registro del tormento de Keith yaciendo en el medio de su escritorio.

"No se supone que revele ninguna información confidencial, ya que es ética, y nunca soñaría con violar la privacidad de alguien. Todo lo que puedo decir ahora es que realmente necesito ayuda con un paciente."

La otra línea se quedó en silencio el tiempo suficiente para que Sam se preocupara de que la llamada se desconecto.

_"¿Un paciente?"_  Shiro finalmente hizo eco como si estuviera probando que escuchó a Samuel, ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa de complicidad se extendió por el rostro de Samuel cuando supo el contexto más profundo de la pregunta de Shiro: "Sí, Shiro, un paciente".

_"¿Por qué necesitarías ayuda con un paciente? ¿Y de mí nada menos? Eres uno de los mejores psicólogos de la ciudad. Has ayudado a cientos de personas."_

"Este paciente Shiro, él es ... Él es un caso peculiar. En realidad me recuerda a ti ".

Samuel podía sentirlo, incluso en el breve silencio que siguió, sabía que tenía el interés de Shiro. A pesar de que Samuel estaba seguro de que Shiro iba a entrar en la situación, independientemente de que él capturara la curiosidad de Shiro tan directamente.

_"Huh. Interesante... "_ murmuró Shiro.

"Está más allá de mi campo de especialización. No hay tanto que pueda hacer por el pobre muchacho." Samuel se sintió desanimado ya que, mientras hablaba, hojeó el archivo de nuevo y llegó a la página donde tenía los recortes de periódico. Esa foto de un Keith mucho más joven, demasiado asustado para cualquier niño de esa edad.

_"¿A qué hora me necesitas allí?"_

"Estaré en una sesión de terapia con él mañana," dijo Sam mientras buscaba en su agenda la hora, "a las tres de la tarde. ¿Crees que puedes lograrlo?"

_"Estaré allí."_

"Gracias Shiro."

_"No hay problema tío Sam. Te veré mañana."_

"Sí, cuídate."

Colgaron y Sam soltó un suspiro de alivio. Samuel estaba poniendo toda su fe en Shiro, mirando una vez más la foto en su escritorio. Y estaba ansioso por lo que el día siguiente pudiera traerle.

_Si alguien puede entender más a Keith, estoy seguro de que es Shiro._

Apenas Samuel había terminado ese pensamiento cuando dos golpes rápidos y agudos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos como dejavu. No se le dio tiempo para reaccionar cuando Colleen miró a través de la puerta con una expresión menos que divertida en su rostro.

"'Estaré allí en unos pocos', ¿Eh, señor?" Ella reprendió poniéndose una mano en la cadera mientras mantenía la otra en la manija de la puerta.

Samuel le ofreció una sonrisa tímida que iba a ir acompañada de una disculpa, junto con la noticia de que Shiro llamó. Sin embargo, Colleen no quería escuchar nada de eso, interrumpiendolo justo cuando él había abierto la boca.

"No no no. Ningún, 'peros'. La cena se está enfriando y es mejor que bajes al comedor antes de enviarles una foto a tus hijos sobre cómo debo atarte a la silla y alimentarte como a un bebé."

Samuel se echó a reír mientras se levantaba frotándose la nuca. "Está bien, está bien, ya voy, ya voy. Por favor, ten piedad de mí. No creo que Matt o Katie me dejen en paz si les envías algo así."

Colleen sonrió cuando Samuel se le acercó y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, "Esa es la idea".

Samuel se rió colocando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y los dirigió a ambos al comedor.

 

 

 


	2. Sensación

 

La oscuridad sofocaba. Sus sombras son rampantes, se arrastran sobre las paredes para sumergirse en la vida de cada alma despreocupada. Corruptos son los zarcillos que trepan la piel del joven bajo la apariencia de una caricia.

Alerta, ojos azules se abren a través de un delgado velo negro.

Todo está en silencio, como debería de estarlo. La quietud se agita convirtiéndose en un chillido penetrante. Está solo en su habitación, en su cama, donde no debería haber nada que temer, donde debería estar relajado y en total calma. Recostado de la pata de su escritorio estaba su bulto de mensajero, y un par de zapatos converse de color rojos a su lado; desgastados y descoloridos ...

Sí, justo donde los había tirado ... Un hábito familiar, parte de la rutina. ¿Por qué se le aprieta el pecho ante la sensación de que hay algo fuera de lugar entonces? 

Cintas de color amarillo brillante cortaban a e entre las persianas, recordandole que tenía un lugar a donde debía llegar. Aun cuando estaba pensándolo dos veces para appear de su cama su cerebro hizo el intento de mover su cuerpo.

No se movió ni un solo músculo.

La confusión viene acompañada por una insistencia que termina en un intento fallido.

El pánico rompe por su músculo palpitante, ahoga su pecho y luego se extiende como enredaderas.

Hace frío. Demasiado frío, aun teniendo la manta que debería protegerlo de dicha temperatura.

La expectativa se arrastra inquietantemente y tuerce la fortaleza mental que se supone que debe crear.

Sus dedos se trincan a medida de que plena conciencia acercan las sombras. Se apresuran cada vez más con cada aliento desesperado que lucha para abrirse paso a través del estorbo en su pecho.

Ninguna cantidad de esfuerzo ayuda a realizar ni siquiera los movimientos más pequeños. Es cuando el instinto exige pedir ayuda, pero sus labios están pegados. Su lengua no hace su trabajo ya que no puede producir más que un patético y minúsculo gemido.

El pomo de su puerta gira inesperadamente, ofreciendo la esperanza de que alguien, de alguna manera ha escuchado sus súplicas.

La puerta cruje, temerosa de mostrar lo que se esconde detrás. El silencio lo saluda con el olor de algo ardiendo en llamas. Un olor que le es muy familiar.

La lógica le dijo que la estufa podría estar encendida, que debía haber alguien en la cocina. Por supuesto, era poco consuelo para el joven.

Él oye un silbido. De esos que uno hace cuando le falta el aliento. Pero el que él oye es casi inhumano. Ese ruido, es algo que también reconoce.

Las lágrimas arañan sus ojos, Los cuales se mueven en una búsqueda frenética por cualquier modo de escape. Como si eso pudiera liberarlo de la parálisis, en el fondo él sabía que no iba a funcionar. Por lo tanto, su mente se vuelve impaciente, sonando campanas de alarma que se disuelven en la nada. Las sibilancias se arrastran cada vez más con cada respiración. La lógica dicta que los músculos deben moverse en conjunto con los instintos.

Por favor no, él quiere decir. Por favor vete, él quiere rogar. Pero su lengua era peso muerto. Incluso pequeños ruidos eran una tarea ardua.

Si cerraba los ojos, todo desaparecería. O eso quería creer él.

Las sibilancias se detienen.

Por un momento piensa que puede respirar por fin.

Un dolor aplastante agarra una de sus muñecas.

Los gritos chocan contra su garganta desesperados por liberarse de su prisión. Su respiración vacila, se corta, se interrumpe, se siente como una lanza helada que ha empalado sus pulmones. La empuñadura tira de su muñeca queriendo arrastrarlo hacia lo desconocido.

La oscuridad sofoca. Sus sombras se convirtieron en cadenas. Es un atormentador que obedientemente le muestra su mayor pesadilla. Una figura alta se fusionó con sombras antinaturales. El olor a piel quemada reafirma su agarre en sus pulmones.

Keith. Keith. Ven con nosotros, Keith.

Las palabras sin sonido que susurran escalofríos sobre su piel lo sacuden de la cabeza a los pies. Él fuerza un sonido desde lo profundo, pero sus labios todavía están sellados.

Él intenta de nuevo. Una y otra vez.  Una y otra vez. Y otra vez.

Suplica que la tortura termine. Él ora para que alguien lo libere.

Él súplica y súplica para que las personas quemadas se vayan.

* * *

 

En un murmullo, las hojas de la calle fueron removidas de donde yacían y se hicieron bailar tras el paso de un borrón negro. Tal como un trueno lejano, el motor de un Jeep retumbó para hacer notar su presencia.

Un bostezo fuerte y vulgar era la única señal de una noche inquieta que Shiro iba a mostrar. El bostezo le hizo agarrar el volante con más fuerza.

"Esa es la centésima vez que has bostezado en los últimos veinte minutos. Estoy empezando a temer por nuestras vidas jóvenes ... deberías dejarme conducir, hermano ".

Pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en la esquina de los ojos de Shiro. Levantó una de sus manos y, sin quitarse sus espejuelos, trato de frotar el cansancio fuera de sus ojos. "No hay forma de que te deje conducir Black, Matt.".

Matt chasqueó los dientes y luego puso los ojos en blanco, y en tono un tanto ofendido, dijo: "¿Qué, no confías en mí?"

Shiro le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva por encima del borde de sus lentes delgados, parpadeando de vez en cuando. La mirada duró unos segundos antes de que Shiro volviera su atención a la carretera.

"Ayy vamos, no es que vaya a ir a toda Speed Racer y le haré algo a tu precioso 'Black'. ¡Somos bros, Shiro!" Matt completó sus quejas con cruzar los brazos y hacer pucheros.

Shiro se burló y sacudió la cabeza. "Lo somos, y te confiaría mi espalda con cualquier otra cosa. Excepto con mi auto.”

"¿Es esto lo que recibo por preocuparme de tu bienestar? Tú y Pidge son iguales, no me aprecian.” Matt exageró su suspiro mientras se recostaba en su silla. Sacó su teléfono en una forma de berrinche. 

Pero los gestos estaban siendo hechos con la intención de provocar, Shiro lo sabía. Resopló con una sonrisa mientras se estiraba para despeinar el largo cabello castaño claro de Matt. "Eres tan melodramático"

Matt primero respondió con un ronco gruñido y luego cambió el tema. "Entonces, ¿qué te mantuvo despierto? No me digas que fue un bloqueo del escritor.” Hubo una leve molestia en el tono de Matt. Shiro inquietarse por la falta de inspiración no era nada nuevo.

"No, en realidad deseaba que hubiera sido eso. Fueron las vibraciones que percibí de tío Sam ayer. Esa llamada ... " Shiro se detuvo en una breve pausa. Recordó la llamada e intentó de ponerle nombre a las emociones que sintió al hablar con Sam.

En el repentino silencio, Matt miró de su teléfono a Shiro mientras se sentaba derecho en su silla. "¿Eran malas vibras?"

Shiro frunció el ceño mientras se recostaba. Una mano permaneció en el volante mientras que la otra se movió para tocar el amuleto que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Matt lo vio frotar la vieja cabeza de león posada sobre una piedra de cuarzo blanco. Poco después, Shiro levantó el amuleto para presionarlo debajo de su labio inferior.

"Preocupación. Duda. Enfado. Desesperación.” Respondió Shiro mientras golpeaba ligeramente el amuleto contra su barbilla entre cada palabra. Había otras cosas que le estaban ocurriendo a Shiro que él eligió no revelar para no preocupar demasiado a Matt. "Definitivamente, el tío Sam estaba al borde, pero la mayoría de estas vibras ni siquiera le pertenecen, más bien, se han aferrado a él. Y eso es lo que me preocupa ".

Matt murmuró mientras parecía pensar en la explicación de Shiro. "Eh, eso no es como él ... pero desde luego, ha estado trabajando mucho con Keith, últimamente".

"Keith. Ese es su paciente, ¿Verdad? ¿Con quién me pidió que le ayudara?

"Sí. Ese es su nombre. ¿Papá no lo mencionó?

Shiro negó con la cabeza, "No. ¿Podría haber pasado por su mente o quería que Keith se presentara cuando lo viera?” Miró a Matt mientras se encogía de hombros, levantaba una ceja.

Matt sacó su labio inferior mientras se encogía de hombros. Shiro siguió con otra pregunta.

"¿Lo conoces? A Keith, quiero decir. ” Shiro preguntó incapaz de mantener su curiosidad.

"No mucho. Es uno de los muchachos que viven con Katie. Lo he visto un par de veces, pero ... Keith ... Es muy reservado, no habla mucho. El pobre ha pasado por un montón de mierda. Katie es bastante protectora con él …”

Había una genuina simpatía por parte de Matt, su voz se torno suave en las últimas palabras. Luego fue el turno de Shiro de tararear y contemplar la respuesta de Matt. Tuvo que admitir que estaba decepcionado ya que no había mucha información para seguir. Pero había un pequeño detalle que llamó su atención.

Matt dijo que Keith estaba viviendo con Pidge, su hermana pequeña. Lo que llevó a la pregunta si Pidge era amiga de esta persona o si él era un conocido. Shiro era consciente de que Pidge compartía un apartamento con sus amigos. Pero en ese momento, Shiro se preguntaba si alguna vez se había mencionado a Keith. Se abrió paso a través de la niebla que empañaba su cerebro adormecido. Dos de los amigo se llamaban Hunk y Lance, si recordaba bien. Sin embargo, Shiro sintió que estaba olvidando algo. Había un pequeño agujero en su mente que supuso que podría ser el llamado Keith. Shiro tendría que pedirle a Pidge más información para estar seguro.

Aun así, Shiro se sintió más interesado ya que Keith no solo era el paciente de Sam, sino que también era amigo de Pidge. Eso significaba que dos miembros de la familia contaban con su ayuda. La obligación de tener éxito se hizo más evidente.

Más temprano que tarde, tomaron un giro y la familiar casa de dos pisos se asomó por detrás de unos frondosos árboles. Matt se enderezó en su silla, sonriendo como la tarde en que estaban. 

"Ah, hogar, dulce hogar". Matt suspiró, la relajación estaba escrita sobre él mientras guardaba su teléfono.

Shiro murmuró de acuerdo, su sonrisa era igual a la de Matt. Arriba del camino de adoquines, Shiro condujo a su amado Jeep. Estaba atento al aparcar justo al lado del distintivo auto de Pidge, un Kia Soul verde.

"Sabes que mamá te va a dar un pequeño tirón de orejas, ¿verdad?" Matt se rió mientras saltaba del Jeep y Shiro lo siguió poco después de apagar el motor.

"No lo dudo ..." Sonriendo para sí mismo, Shiro murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta. Se arregló su chaqueta de cuero negro, asegurándose de que se veía presentable. No quería que Sam y Colleen, especialmente, se preocuparan por que se viera cansado. Continuó sonriendo de todos modos mientras imaginaba el escenario.

Shiro siempre se mantenía en contacto con los Holts, se aseguró de que estuvieran bien y les daba actualizaciones sobre su vida. Pero Shiro envolvió su mente en torno al hecho de que no se ha detenido en persona por un tiempo. Y esa fue la razón por la que Shiro esperaba el "tirón del oído", como Matt lo describió. Porque si había algo muy importante para los Holts era la familia. Como era de esperar de crecer en la casa Holt, Shiro se tomó muy en serio esa enseñanza.

"¿Piensas que si me paro a almorzar todos los días, no me regañe mucho?" Shiro se rió entre dientes mientras los dos saltaban los escalones hacia la puerta principal.

"Ojalá, hermano, ojalá." Matt respondió con una sonrisa burlona cuando Shiro asintió con la cabeza y tocó el timbre.

Apenas unos segundos después de que la campana cantó sus llegadas, oyeron unos pasos al otro lado. Pronto fueron seguidos por un grito de "¡Es Shiro!"

La llamada de su nombre ganó una cariñosa sonrisa al reconocer la voz. Pero eso también significaba que había un impacto inminente que seguro ocurrirá tan pronto abriera esa puerta y Shiro se preparó para ello.

La puerta se abrió. Shiro no había terminado de abrir sus brazos por completo cuando una mujer joven se aferró a él como un Koala.

"¡Shiro!" Sus delgados brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Shiro, mientras que las delgadas piernas de la joven se ataron alrededor sus muslos. Ella gruñó cuando apretó a Shiro con su abrazo lo mejor que pudo.

Shiro se rió y la apretó de vuelta. Los lentes de ambos crujieron entre sus mejillas apretadas y Shiro aflojó su agarre. "Ey Pidge. Ha pasado un poco ".

"¡Vaya que sí!" Dijo Pidge, luego saltó manteniendo una sonrisa confiada que era tan cálida y brillante como los tonos de su ropa. Siempre le recordaba a Shiro la naturaleza cada vez que la veía. Verde lima y blanco prístino eran los colores de su camiseta sin mangas, y sus pantalones cortos deportivos eran de color gris. Ella lucía botas altas hasta los tobillos que sugerían un espíritu aventurero y curioso.

Después de que ella arregló sus lentes por el abrazo, Pidge notó a Matt junto a Shiro. "¡Oh Matt! ¡Tú también decidiste venir! Pensé que ibas a estar ocupado trabajando en tu próximo video ¿O sabes, con el trabajo? "

"Y perder la oportunidad de comer la comida de mamá? Pft, ni lo sueñes. El video puede esperar un poco más, y estoy libre por unos días, así que, eso es un punto a favor." Matt abrió los brazos mientras hacía un puchero: "¿Y para mi, no hay un abrazo?”

La sonrisa de Pidge creció de oreja a oreja y se acercó a los brazos abiertos de Matt. Matt la levantó solo lo suficiente para mantenerla de puntillas para luego balancearla de lado a lado. Pidge sonaba como si hubiera murmurado algo contra el torso de Matt, pero Shiro no pudo entender lo que dijo.

Matt le guiñó un ojo a Shiro y la sensación de travesura golpeó a Shiro. Inmediatamente supo lo que Matt estaba a punto de hacer. Shiro abrió los ojos como si quisiera decirle que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, Matt, con el menor esfuerzo y rapidez, levantó a Pidge para llevarla por encima del hombro.

"¡Ey! Matt, ¿qué estás --- vamos! ¡Bájame! ¿Tuviste que arruinar el momento? ”Ella enfatizó su protesta tirando de la cola de caballo de Matt.

La protesta hizo poco ya que Matt la ignoró y se volvió hacia Shiro preguntandole: "¿Entramos?" Luego, guío el camino.

Shiro se rió ante la indignada mirada de Pidge mientras los seguía. El olor a lavanda, que Shiro estaba seguro, provenía de un vaporizador. Era una bocanada de nostalgia. El olor siempre hacia a Shiro volver a los días en que Matt, Pidge y él ayudaron a plantar ese tipo de flores en el patio trasero. También se recordó de ellos tres acurrucados en sábanas perfumadas por el mismo aroma. Le hizo sonreír.

"¿Y de qué te ríes? ¡Especialmente porque estás en un gran problema por andar de desaparecido, señorito!” Pidge resopló inflando sus mejillas mientras entrecerró los ojos ante Shiro.

Shiro levantó sus manos para aplacarla mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa tímida. No importaba que Pidge fuera apenas la mitad de su tamaño. Su actitud compensaba por su pequeña estatura. "Vamos, Pidge, no ha pasado tanto tiempo, y no es como si no hubiéramos hablado por teléfono".

"¡No es lo miiisssmmmooo Shiro!" El cuerpo de Pidge se hundió cuando ella gimió.

Pasaron del pasillo a un espacio muy amplio. Sala y cocina contiguas, ambas modernizadas cada vez que Shiro visitaba.

Los pisos que una vez fueron de losas, se han convertido en pisos de tablones laminados. Los motivos florales en los cojines habían sido reemplazados con gris carbón o azul oscuro. Le dio a la casa un toque extra de elegancia y que se adapta a la época contemporánea. Pero no importa las renovaciones realizadas, hubo una cosa que siempre se mantuvo sin cambios. La casa estaba siempre limpia, sin regueros, perfumada con aromas que complementan al ambiente tranquilo.

Sin embargo, Shiro agarró la piedra de cuarzo que colgaba de su cuello. Había algo fuera de lugar.

"¿Y me llamas melodramático, Shiro?" Matt resopló lanzándole una mirada rápida a Shiro mientras caminaban. Luego miró de nuevo hacia adelante y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Pidge. "No exageres hermanita, hace solo fue unas dos semanas que Shiro estuvo aquí por última vez".

"No lo defiendas Matt. Ademas, ustedes dos son vecinos, no es como si notaran la diferencia." Pidge gruñó cruzando sus brazos debajo de ella. La expresión que llevaba hizo que sus mejillas se hincharan.

Shiro tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no decir en voz alta lo adorable que se veía Pidge haciendo una cara como esa. Solo la molestaría más y Shiro no estaba seguro de si él o Matt podrían evitar la burla de ella por eso. "No te preocupes, Pidge, te prometo que te lo compensaré."

"Vas a tener que pagar por ello en grande, Takashi Shirogane." Ella gruñó.

"Oh, sé cómo animarte." Matt comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas para hacerla retorcerse en su agarre.

"¡No! ¡Para! No me hagas cosquillas Mat --- ¡ahh! Shiro! ¡Dile que pare!” Entre risitas y patadas, Pidge le rogó a Shiro mientras ella intentaba liberarse.

Shiro se rió y se iba a unir a la diversión. Pensó que podía atrapar a Matt en una llave de cabeza o cargarlos a ambos sobre sus hombros. Mostrar su fuerza y su altura seguramente molestaría a Matt y haría que dejara de molestar a Pidge. Sin embargo, Shiro tampoco pudo hacer nada cuando escucharon que alguien se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

Allí, una mujer estaba junto a la gran isla que dibujaba el límite entre la sala de estar y la cocina. Una mano en su ágil cadera, la otra golpeando sus uñas contra la parte superior brillante de mármol oscuro.

Los tres parpadearon con un aspecto tonto y ojos como búho por unos breves momentos. Entonces, Matt saludó a la mujer primero con un tono casual. Shiro siguió en contraste con un tono más apologético y tímido.

"Oh, hola mamá".

"Hola tití Colleen."

Colleen mantuvo una postura de reproche. La sonrisa en su rostro y el ligero arco de su ceja le dijeron a Shiro que era más un gesto cariñoso. "Increíble. Acaban de llegar y ya están causando problemas."

Matt chasqueó los dientes e intentó negarlo mientras bajaba a Pidge. "Nah, ¿Problemas? No estamos causando problemas, estamos teniendo una vinculación de hermanos." Matt caminó hacia Colleen con los brazos abiertos para tomarla en sus brazos y colocarle varios besos en la cabeza.

Pidge hizo resopló y luego murmuró algo oscuro. Se sentó en un taburete, un libro y un cuaderno abierto delante de él. Un juego de llaves y un teléfono encajonado en una portada de la cara de un león verde robótico, esparcidos sobre el libro.

Shiro creyó escuchar a Pidge quejarse de sus mejillas ardiendo gracias a Matt.

Colleen tarareaba con sarcasmo mientras abrazaba a su hijo. "Y debo asumir que usted fue el que comenzó esta 'vinculación?'"

"En realidad, fue Pidge quien la inició, porque es una buena hermanita." Matt dijo para su propia defensa mientras dejaba ir a Colleen para entonces ir a ver qué se estaba cocinando en las ollas de la estufa y dentro del horno. Su fisgoneo lanzó una gran cantidad de olores: macarrones con queso hechos en casa horneandose; pan de ajo, y la carne de cerdo se acentuaba por el olor característico del tocino.

La boca de Shiro se hizo agua y no podía esperar a probar la comida. Pero primero, recibió a Colleen en un cálido abrazo cuando ella se le acercó.

"Y tú, Takashi Shirogane, deberías considerarte afortunado de que fui lo suficientemente generosa como para hacer tu plato favorito. Teniendo en cuenta tu pequeña ausencia.” El tono de Colleen era juguetón, pero no se podía negar que lo estaba reprendiendo.

Shiro se rió entre dientes y después de unos segundos la empujó a lo largo de sus brazos, sosteniendo sus hombros. Colleen levantó una ceja mientras enreda sus delicados dedos en la franja blanca que se hallaba entre el cabello oscuro de Shiro.

"Dios mío, Shiro, ¿Lo has teñido?" Colleen sonó indulgente cuando se puso la mano en la cintura.

Shiro se sintió como si fuera un niño otra vez y él pasó sus dedos a través de las rayas blancas. "Un poco ... fue idea de Pidge".

"No, no lo fue! ¡Sabes bien que fue idea de Matt! ”Pidge protestó desde su lugar en el taburete.

"Pero tú lo secundaste.” Dijo Shiro.

Mientras tanto, Matt estaba robando un poco del caldero de los macarrones con queso, indiferente, como si no estuviera en la habitación. Y como si él no fuera que usualmente sugería las ideas locas.

"Bueno, independientemente de cómo sucedió, o de quién fue la idea, supongo que te queda bien, Shiro." Colleen admitió a través de un suspiro, pero todavía tenía una sonrisa afectuosa en su rostro. Luego volvió a fruncir el ceño y añadió: "Pero no te vuelvas loco con el tinte a menos que quieras terminar calvo. Sería una pena. Tienes un pelo tan bonito."

Matt resopló y Shiro se estremeció ante la idea ya que no podía imaginarse a sí mismo calvo. Shiro concedió el punto de Colleen levantando las manos entre ellos. "Está bien, tití, no lo haré, no lo haré."

"Bien." Colleen asintió con firmeza mientras le daba a Shiro una palmada en la cabeza y luego se dirigió hacia la nevera. "Bueno Shiro, siéntate. ¿Y alguno de ustedes quiere algo de beber? ¿Agua? ¿Soda? ¿Café? También hay del jugo de sandía favorito de Katie y Shiro ".

"Oh, jugo de sandía? ¡Me gustaría un poco! Por favor "dijo Shiro.

"¡Lo mismo aquí!" Pidge levantó su mano para secundar a Shiro.

"Yo quiero soda.” Dijo Matt.

"Por qué siquiera pregunté." Colleen sonrió con cariño en su rostro mientras procedía a servirles las bebidas.

"Muy bien, ¿Cómo va tu último libro Shiro? ¿De qué tipo de temas sobrenaturales interesantes vas a hablar?” Pidge se inclinó sobre la encimera, sus manos tocándola con ritmo mientras esperaba la respuesta de Shiro.

Shiro agarró su collar frotándolo entre sus dedos, "Ah, bueno, el progreso ha sido lento. Mis musas han estado calladas.” Cuando Shiro respondió, Colleen le entregó a él ya Pidge sus bebidas. El murmuró su agradecimiento y tomó un sorbo. El líquido frío le calmó la garganta. Fue una delicia que lo trajo de vuelta a las tardes calurosas de su infancia.

"Oh, estoy segura de que vendrán a ti pronto. No las obligues.” Colleen comentó mientras procedía a darle a Matt su refresco.

"Sí. Tengo un par de pequeños borradores e ideas, pero aún nada concreto.” Shiro respondió en general después de que había tragado otro trago de jugo.

"Y como siempre, no dirás nada hasta que tengas algo grabado en piedra, ¿Cierto?" Dijo Matt decepcionado.

"Claro." Pidge respondió por Shiro porque lo conocía demasiado bien.

Shiro puso los ojos en blanco mientras empujaba sus espejuelos  hacia atrás. Se enderezó la espalda en un gesto equilibrado con el que respondió: "No puedes apresurar a un genio.”

Fueron los turnos de Matt y Pidge de poner los ojos en blanco, y también lanzaron un pequeño gemido.

Shiro sonrió porque recibió la reacción que estaba esperando. Después de tomar un sorbo triunfante de su bebida, Shiro cambió de tema. "Entonces, Pidge, ¿Cómo te está tratando el vivir en tu propio apartamento? ¿Cómo están tus amigos, Hunk y Lance, verdad?

"Oh, es genial en realidad. No hay mejor sensación de estar en un lugar donde eres "el Alfa", no te ofendas, mamá. ¡Y mis amigos son geniales! Quiero decir, sí, tenemos algunas disputas sobre quién puede elegir una película, pero todo está bien. A Lance le encantaría conocerte, por cierto, es un gran fan tuyo. Estoy segura de que incluso le gustaría presentarte en su blog.”

Shiro asintió ante el recordatorio de que tenía un fanático entre los amigos de Pidge. Sin embargo, Shiro estaba esperando cualquier mención del nombre de Keith. Pero le pareció extraño cuando Pidge no dijo nada. Él iba a presionar más cuando Matt interrumpió con una burla.

"Bueno, Lance tendrá que ponerse en fila y esperar. Todavía estoy esperando a que nuestro querido hermanito mayor aparezca en uno de mis videos para mi blog.” Matt lanzó una mirada acusatoria hacia Shiro.

Pidge sonrió, claramente divirtiéndose y tomando un trago de su jugo mientras miraba a Matt. Ella respondió antes de que las palabras pudieran dejar la boca abierta de Shiro. "Bien, Lance es tu, ¿Cómo lo llamaste otra vez? ¿Tu "rival de blog"?

“¡Lo sabes tu! Entonces, Shiro, cuando lo conozcas -si lo conoces- no te atrevas a aparecer en sus videos. Estaré muy molesto si lo haces." Aunque Matt estaba siendo serio acerca de lo que dijo, pero a la misma vez siendo cómico al respecto; frunciendo su mirada a Shiro.

"No te preocupes Matt, no apareceré en el blog de nadie antes que el tuyo." Los ojos de Shiro se dirigieron al techo mientras hablaba con una voz monótona. Como una ocurrencia tardía, mientras giraba su taza, Shiro agregó, "Haces poco para recordarme también. ¿Y pensé que tenías más vistas en tus videos de ciencia de todos modos?

"Amigo, te recuerdo, a menudo. A veces te distraes tanto que la única razón por la que, literalmente, no has perdido la cabeza es porque está pegada a tu cuello. Y, te sorprendería, a la gente le gusta tanto la ciencia como lo misterioso, tengo muy buenos seguidores en ambos. Además, mi elegante apariencia ayuda, "Matt usó un tono suave mientras pasaba su mano suavemente por su cabello lustroso como la miel.

La acción no fue divertida para Shiro y él levantó una ceja a Matt. Pidge hizo un sonido de disgusto con su lengua saliendo. Desde su lugar junto a la estufa, Colleen puso los ojos en blanco mientras suspiraba.

Poco después, un ligero sonido de zapatos chocó contra el piso de madera de colores neutros. Todos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Sam acercarse a ellos.

"¿Por qué tantas disputas?" Preguntó Sam cuando fue a Matt primero para saludarlo con un fuerte abrazo.

"Oh, nada, los niños siendo niños." Respondió Colleen con brusquedad, mientras comenzaba a preparar una taza de café para Sam.

Sam se rió entre dientes mientras le daba una palmada a Matt en el hombro, "¿Ya le están causando problemas a su madre?

"’Problema’ es nuestro segundo nombre." Matt respondió y Sam le revolvió el cabello antes de moverse hacia Shiro.

Después de dejar su bebida, Shiro se levantó de su silla. "Hola tío Sam" Shiro recibió a Samuel con un fuerte abrazo, y ambos se dieron palmaditas en la espalda mientras estaban en ello.

Inmediatamente Shiro sintió que algo de ansiedad se desvanecía de Sam. El alivio cubriéndolo como el agua tibia calma la tensión de un largo día. El sentimiento se hizo aún más claro con las siguientes palabras de Sam: "Es muy bueno verte y me alegro de que hayas venido.”

Cuando se desprendieron del abrazo, Sam mantuvo una mano en el hombro de Shiro. Las insinuaciones de inquietud aún permanecían en el aire alrededor de Sam como ondas, incluso cuando decía esas palabras. Como señal de seguridad, las cejas de Shiro se unieron en lo más mínimo y él puso una pesada mano en el hombro de Sam a cambio. Sam asintió y se movió para sentarse frente a Pidge y Matt.

"Así que Katie, Keith todavía piensa venir a la sesión de hoy, ¿verdad? Me sorprende que no te haya acompañado ya de una vez, " preguntó Sam cuando Colleen le dió su taza de café y él murmuró su agradecimiento.

Los hombros de Pidge inmediatamente se tensaron ante la pregunta. Shiro bebió de su jugo mientras escuchaba la respuesta de Pidge.

"Le ofrecí el aventón, pero parecía que no se sentía muy bien hoy. Dijo que iba a tomar un poco de descanso antes de venir aquí. Se supone que Hunk lo traiga." La frase de Pidge terminó en un acento muy sutil mientras giraba su teléfono en la mano.

Shiro entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella cuando presintió la incertidumbre dentro de ella. Pidge debe haber sentido la mirada de Shiro sobre ella porque levantó la mirada de su teléfono para mirarlo a los ojos. El intercambio no duró mucho ya que los labios de Pidge se apretaron en una línea firme cuando volvió su atención a su teléfono. Las cejas de Shiro se fruncieron aún más en la intriga. Consideró si debería presionar para una pregunta o esperar hasta que estuvieran solos para hablar más.

La imagen de una cama con una figura que no podía discernir pasó por su cabeza. La tristeza colgaba pesada en su pecho acompañada por el olor a alcohol. Un punzón de estrés y desesperación, síntomas extraños que golpearon a Shiro con la fuerza de un golpe en el estómago.

"¿No se siente bien?" Sam se recostó en su taburete, cruzando los brazos y mirando preocupado. Sam miró pensativo antes de hacer una pregunta que sonaba más como una suposición. "¿Él está enfermo?"

Pidge dejó su teléfono para mirar a su padre, pero se mostró reacia a mirarlo a los ojos durante demasiado tiempo. "No. Últimamente no ha podido dormir bien. Así que le dije que descansara un poco antes de que viniera.”

Sam zumbó suavemente y tomó un sorbo de su taza de café y luego echó un vistazo a su reloj. "Espero que esté bien y que logre venir", luego miró a Shiro, "Shiro, tienes algo q ----- ¿Shiro? ¿Estás bien?"

Shiro estaba con la mano en la frente, los ojos grises fijos en el tictoc fuerte de su propio reloj. No se había dado cuenta de que se había espaciado mientras clasificaba lo que acababa de experimentar.

Tik. Tik. Tik. Resonó el pequeño brazo detrás del cristal. La misma vibra pesada que Shiro había captado a través del teléfono el día anterior se cernía sobre él con un propósito. Shiro agarró la cabeza de león alrededor de su cuello. Se sorprendió de que no lo detectó más rápido ya que la energía estaba cargada. Nadie más estaba siendo afectado de alguna manera inusual por ello, al menos por el momento. Shiro estaba impresionado por eso, pero muy agradecido por ello.

"¿Shiro?" Pidge lo llamó mientras sostenía su muñeca.

Los ojos de Shiro se levantaron para encontrarse con los de ella, luego los de Sam.

"Creo que nos dejaste por un poco," dijo Sam con preocupación.

Shiro abrió la boca pero tuvo que pensar en sus palabras antes de hablar, "¡Oh! Mala mia. Estaba pensando en algo.”

Sam y Pidge intercambiaron miradas, Pidge se encogió de hombros ante la mirada interrogadora de Sam.

"Bueno! La comida estará lista pronto," interrumpió Colleen. Matt murmuró su agradecimiento y refunfuñando de que estaba muriendo de hambre. Colleen le puso la mano en el hombro a Pidgey dijo: "Katie querida, ¿Crees que a Keith le gustaría quedarse a cenar después? Hice más que suficiente ... "

"Oh, um," los labios de Pidge se apartaron a un lado mientras ella parecía pensarlo. Cuando ella respondió, Shiro sintió un indicio de decepción en ella, "No estoy segura. ¿Depende de cómo se siente? Aunque sabes, dudo que se quede ..."

"Tal vez Hunk podría quedarse? Dijiste que va a traer a Keith, ¿Verdad?" Sam ofreció después de que tomó un sorbo de su café.

"Oh, definitivamente lo haría. Creo que tiene algunas recetas nuevas que quiere compartir contigo, mami,” dijo Pidge sonriendo mientras miraba de Sam a Colleen.

Las cejas de Shiro se fruncieron cuando miró a Matt interrogativamente. Matt se encogió de hombros y Shiro miró de Colleen a Pidge con la misma expresión.

"Oh sí, mi amigo Hunk, a él le gusta hablar con mamá sobre recetas y todas esas cosas de la cocina. Pueden hablar por horas sobre eso.” Pidge puso los ojos en blanco y arrastró la palabra ‘horas’ para enfatizar.

Shiro sonrió y miró a Colleen para confirmar. Colleen se apresuró a defenderse de la leve burla de su hija. Su postura indignada hizo que todos a su alrededor se sonrieran.

"Hm, no veo que ni tu ni Lance se quejen de eso. Si no fuera por ese chico dulce, los dos estarían atascados comiendo comida chatarra o de microondas todo el tiempo, o morirían de hambre." Colleen resopló y se volvió hacia Matt y Shiro con una ceja levantada, "Espero que ustedes dos hayan superado ese problema.”

Habrían dicho que sí, pero Shiro y Matt sabían que Colleen los conocía bien. No había manera de que pudieran engañar a sus agudos instintos maternales. ¿Qué otra opción tenían más que admitir que ninguno de los dos era capaz de cocinar sin activar una alarma de incendio? Aunque eran algo sutiles al respecto. Shiro se aclaró la garganta mientras jugaba con su cadena y miraba hacia otro lado. Matt se ocupó de tragar una gran parte de su refresco.

Colleen se cruzó de brazos mientras sacudía la cabeza en desaprobación. Sam y Pidge ni se inmutaron en disimular su risa entre dientes.

Inesperadamente, hubo un sonido que comenzó como un zumbido bajo luego se incrementó gradualmente en una melodía rápida. La alegría se calmó y todos los ojos se posaron en el teléfono celular de Pidge.

"Oh, hablando del diablo, él debe estar en camino.” A Pidge no le importó o no se dio cuenta de su extraña elección de palabras mientras respondía casualmente a la llamada: "Que tal Hunk. Estas en --- "

Todos vieron como Pidge cortó sus palabras en medio de la pregunta. Sus ojos brillaban como la miel a la luz cada vez que parpadeaba. Shiro sintió las miradas de Sam y Matt sobre él, pero se mantuvo concentrado en la preocupación que lo golpeó tan rápido como un rayo. Shiro sintió esa preocupación incluso antes de que la misma evidente cara de Pidge lo mostrara.

"¡¿Espera, qué ?!" Ella gritó parándose de su silla en un movimiento brusco. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por el apretado agarre que tenía en su teléfono.

Shiro y Matt intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y confusión. Sam y Colleen siguieron mirando a su hija mientras seguía en el teléfono y agarraba sus llaves.

"Está bien, espera, estoy en cami ---- ¡NO! Dile a Lance que deje de hacer eso, ¡Solo lo empeorará! Estaré allí tan rápido como pueda. Solo espera un segundo.” Pidge señaló a Sam hacia ella.

Sam parecía confundido pero él se levantó y fue hacia ella.

"¡Papá, Keith está teniendo un ataque de nervios! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Aquí, toma el teléfono, habla con ellos, yo conduzco!" Y luego se fue, antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo más.

Sam echó un vistazo a las caras desconcertadas de la cocina, se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y corrió tras Pidge. Colleen se movió de su lugar para mirar por el pasillo solo para ver cómo la puerta de entrada se cerraba de golpe detrás de Sam.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí, el captíulo 2!  
> La verdad les digo que la primera escena se me hizo muy difícil de escribir, y también les confieso que traducir esto me toma tiempo porque estoy acostumbrada a escribir en Inglés, pero na' aquí está. 
> 
> Espero que les halla gustado~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Saludo y beinvenidos! Aqui les traigo la traducion de mi primer Sheith fic: The Haunting of Keith Kogane.  
> Les agradezco que me hayan dedicado un poco de su valioso tiempo para leer. Como han de notar, voy a ir añadiendo tags a medida que vaya pasando la historia. Lo ago de esta manera ya que siento que los tags pueden ser un spoiler a ciertas cosas que me gustaria que leyeran en el fic ;)  
> Si tienen comentarios o sugerencias, siempre son bienvenidos! Por favor dejenme saber que piensan! Este fic ha sido grandemente inspirado por la serie de Netflix: The Haunting of Hill House (La Maldicion de Hill House, en Español), la cual si no han visto de veras les recomiendo que la vean!!
> 
> Un agradecimiento a mis amigos thequalityrunaway y Neox, son de lo mejor por ayudarme!!  
> Bueno, aqui los dejo y espero verlos en el segundo capitulo, el cual estare traduciendo proximamente!


End file.
